


Be your brother again!

by MiraSun



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Protectiveness, Shocked, always brothers, impulsive, push you away to save you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: Everyone was surprised as Sami Zayn pulled Kevin Owens outof harms way and Shane put himself through the table. Everyone was shocked, but mostly Zayn was shocked by himself. What had he done? Why did he do this? Yeah, Kevin was his friend, his long time friend, but he turned his back on him, beat him and broke his heart and his trust numerous times! He saw Kevin do the same to Jericho.And today? He helped him?Here's what happened behind the curtain.





	Be your brother again!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw HIAC and was at shock. (not over the bad jinder and nakamura match) I was at shock and had these stupid feelings I had to let out. I love em both, but I love them as friends. The best ship in the world is friendship!
> 
> Hope you like it!

"What did you do out there?" I yelled at Sami as he walked through the curtain. His soft brown eyes found me, but his view faded away. He shook his head in silence. Sami was in shock over what he did. "Darling, talk to me!" suddenly my voice was quiet and I followed him, as he turned away. "I… you… I don't know. You said I should help him, when… when I feel the need to!" he answered in a low tone and leaned with his back against a wall. I drew nearer to him, wrapped my hands around his waist and looked up in his shocked desperate face. "I said help, not… make him pin Shane." I whispered with a smile on my face.  
What has happened? Kevin Owens, the former best friend of my lover, started a brutal fight with his boss and it was way much I could understand, since I was just an untrained backstage lemming. I knew my lover had a long on going fight with Kevin, but an even longer friendship. The last week the only topic Sami knew was Kevin's fight and that he snapped and would put himself in danger. That Kev hat lovely kids a loving wife and even when he appeared like a big asshole, he still were a good father and… long story short, Sami was pretty concerned that something could happen.  
We watched the PPV from behind, but before the last match began, Sami started to be even more hyperactive than he used to be. That was the point where I kissed him and said, he should sneak in the time keeper area and just support Kev morally and help him. I thought he would just hold back Shane, but that he waited to the last second to pull Kevin down… that was more of a move Kevin would do. 

"I just thought… what if this contest wouldn't find an end? What if there will be an even more extreme kind of match? And then I thought maybe Kevin's right…" A shiver ran down my spine. What did he say? "Kevin was right?" I recalled his words and Sami shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but what if Shane wanted to hold him back. We have Jinder as Champ who couldn't win a single match on his own, we have Baron who tried to kill some of us. They desperately wanted me and now I'm sitting here… alone in the dark without even being relevant. Maybe Shane really messed with Kevin because he didn't want him to be champion… maybe Kevin was right… from the beginning and I… was wrong… or worse… I had been stupid!" Sami swallowed and shook his head. I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around him, as far as I could do this. I pushed my face against his chest and just inhaled his scent. "You're not stupid. Just kind. Maybe a little too kind, Darling!" I murmured against the fabric of his hoodie. I felt how he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pushed his nose into my hair. "Kev said something like that when we were younger." He pulled me closer and it felt like he was about to crush me. "I've to talk to him!" he pushed me away and I almost fell down because of the sudden movement.  
I caught my balance. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sami. He's hurt and…" Sami looked over his shoulder and silenced me with a look. He was upset and still looked so lost. Yeah, maybe it was better to talk to Kevin. His former friend would set his head straight. Sami would realize what he did and … maybe apologize to Shane? I hoped for the best.  
"I don't let you met him alone. The last time… in the ring it escalated!" The view of Sami's soft brown eyes were on me and it was a little annoyed look. "He's hurt now. It won't escalate, Baby!" he tried to reassure me, what he didn't accomplish. Yeah, he knew Kevin better than me, but I know human beings and Kevin… he's a dangerous one!

I grabbed his hand and walked with him in the office of the paramedic. Kevin was laying on the bench beat up and hurt, but he already started to command everybody. "No no no! Could you stop that shit? Stop waving around that light! I don't have a concussion. Give me painkillers and send me home! I have to call my wife!" he yelled a medic who tried to explain to him something. As Kevin saw us he jumped in to a sitting position. "YOU REDHEADED WITCH!" he yelled and pointed at me. I knew he called me that name behind my back since I talked Sami out of the job of being Ref for Kevin's Championship match, but he never said it to my face. Now hearing him yell at me was terrifying. "IT WAS YOU WHO SEND HIM OUT TO ME!" he yelled further, but Sami stepped between us. "Stop yelling at my girlfriend, Kevin!" he said more calm than I could ever be. I squeezed Sami's hand and hide behind him. "I YELLED AT EVERYBODY I LIKE! WHAT DID YOU DO OUT THERE?" he screamed at Sami. He still hold my hand and I felt the pressure of his finger rise. "I was worried, Kev! You snapped and I was afraid something bad happens to you!" Sami explained. I pulled my hand out of his, Sami was about to crush my bone. He sounded calm, but he wasn't. I put my hand on his side and before Kevin could yell something I confessed. "Yeah, I told him, he should hide out there and if he had the feeling you could do something stupid, he should help! But not because of you. He went nuts behind the curtain! Why don't you see, that Sami is still caring for you after everything you did? You blind moron!" My voice was calm, but there was an angry storm raging in me.  
This thing between Sami and Kevin had never been over. It seemed like love turned in to hate on Kevin's side, but still Kevin never had been indifferent about Sami. And my lover? I'm sure for some people it looked like he was raging about Kevin, but how he talked about him… ne never hated him. There was always love and today he proofed it once more. Kevin could hurt Sami as much as he wanted, but Sami would never lose his feeling for this friendship. He could just be silence about it. 

"You stupid redheaded witch!" Kevin hissed at me, completely ignoring Sami at this point. "I never wanted this for him! He should just stop caring, so he would be out of my range. Why do you even care?" His voice dropped several tones and was dark and threating. "I…" – "She's my girlfriend. That's why she cares, Kevin!" Sami interrupted me, since I wasn't able to answer anything und just stupidly staring at Kevin. "She listens to me bragging about you and doesn't even seem annoyed. She only knows me as the man who always was a letdown because he always was the friend the famous Kevin Owens stabbed in the back first! Thank you for that, Kevin. But I still care about you and your family!" I pulled at his arm and wanted to pull him away. I saw how Kevin was about to snap… again, since Sami said he had snapped as he beat up Vince.  
Sami took his eyes from Kev and looked at me. He shook his head and I knew he wouldn't leave. So I just took a step back and did the only thing I could do. I watched.  
Kevin was boiling. "You were a letdown, because you chose the role! I… I planned it differently for you, but it wasn't my business anymore. I just did everything to push you away from me, why can't you just stop being… being… YOU! This kind way wouldn't lead you anywhere! Everyone is just trying to step on you!" Kevin hissed and clenched his fists in anger.  
"And who started this? Who was the first to step on me? You were, because you were so arrogant and opportunistic that you didn't even care for a friendship. Fuck, you children are like my nephew and my niece. I celebrated Christmas with you!" Sami started to get louder and I was afraid if he would wave a little more with his hands he would just… fly away.  
"I DID IT TO KEEP YOU SAVE!" Kevin suddenly yelled and then he looked at me afraid. His look shot back to Sami. "Forget it… just… go. LEAVE!" He shook his head and lay back on the bench. The medic hat left the room as the yelling started, so there was no reason why Kevin did this, but Sami wasn't about to leave. "NO. What? What did you just say? Save me?" Sami shook his head and ran with his fingers through his hair. "You did everything except save me!" Kevin didn't answer. He placed his arm over his eyes. "Just LEAVE!"  
Sami touched Kevin's ankle, to show him, he was still there. "NO!" it as the first time his voice raised over a certain point. "Just go!" Kevin demanded, but he fought with himself and shook his head. "No, Kevin. You know, you can't get rid of me. Just… tell me!"

Kevin let his hand sink and sat up. "I pushed you away, because you shouldn't get my heat!" he answered silent. "I knew I would gain heat and hate for being… me. It was perfect that you had the title at this point. I could beat you and push you away… I was so easy and nobody would ever think about you as my friend and hate you for that. They even started to love you, but… why didn't you manage to step up Sami! Why did you hurt you? Why… why did we always collide? Why couldn't we get away from each other? As the brand split happened, why couldn't they just separate us? Why did you follow me to SmackDown? Just Why, Sami?" As his friend started to talk Sami stumbled back. I wrapped my arms around him. "Stop playing him, Kev!" I told him and didn't understand why I didn't scream. I pulled Sami close. "Don't believe him! He's a snake! A liar!" Sami's body shook. "Why didn't you…" he started and Kevin shook his head "Oh stop it! How had I been able to explain it? I knew what I had to do and I knew that it was not applying to your rules! You would have appealed to my good side like you did before the Cell Match! Do you think I like it… being alone? Being hated?" Kevin shook his head. While talking he grimaced, he was moving around quick and clenched his side. It seemed that he had a lot pain. "It wasn't perfect, but it went okay… till you met this stupid..." I held Sami and he heard every little word. His view was fixed on the floor, but now his eyes shoot up. "Stop insulting my girl or I'll bet the living shit out of you!" Sami threatened and Kev stopped for a second. "She manipulated you. Don't you see it? I don't know what she tries, but everything she does brings us more together!" he tried to talk to his friend, but Sami was as confused as I was. "Is that bad?" he asked, but I had something different on my mind. "I don't manipulate him? I… I told him not to call your match. How does it bring you closer? How… what do you think? You're crazy Kevin!" I answered, but the big guy slid from the bench and started to talk to me.  
"I know I'm crazy, but I'm a genius, too! If Sami would have called the match, I would be the champ today! He's fair and AJ can't trick him. Maybe AJ would rage and pick a fight with Sami and both totally forgot about me and I would have my title back! The title I brought to SmackDown!" he answered and drew closer to me. I raised my hands in defense. "You're completely mental!" I whispered, but Sami slipped a loud sigh. "Shit!" he murmured and Kevin's view shot to him. "Yeah, Shit! And now? What do wanna do now? Follow my path? It won't work for you, Sami!" Kevin asked and answered his own questions. He limped back to the bench and leaned against, gritting his teeth cause of the pain he felt.

Sami stared into nothing and shook his head. "What if it's exactly what I have to do? Follow you, play with our hand instead of… my rules. My desperate need to please everybody." Sami shook his head and I grabbed his hand. "Baby? What are you talking about?" he turned to me. "Fuck Shane. He didn't talk to me for month. You know how he waved me off as I did what you suggested and warn him." Sami pointed on Kevin. "That guy is my brother!"  
I nodded. "I know, without knowing you for years that's a fact I understood very fast, but…" I stopped my words and looked over to Kevin who was surveying me. "Go on, witch! I really want to hear what you think! Break him, bring him down! Bend him till his isn't more worth than me!" I swallowed and my look went up to Sami. "I don't want you to push in anyway. I never wanted it." He shook his head and pulled me into a close hug. "You misjudge her, Kevin! She's the only person here that ever asked me what I think and I want to do. She just encouraged me to be myself… and I think it's time to do that. Be myself and… be your brother again!"  
Kevin shook his head und I could see how watery they were. He looked away and blinked fast. "You're so stupid, but..." Sami let me slip and just hugged Kevin on the bench not allowing him to speak any further. "Shut up, Kev! Just shut up. I still love you, so just shut up!" Sami murmured.


End file.
